Avec toi toujours!
by Arwenajane
Summary: 7eme anée, Hermione qui vient de vivre un drame a beaucoup changé. Elle ne craint plus Drago et compte bien reprendre le dessus sur les 6 années ou il l'a traité de sang de bourbe à chaque souffle...
1. changement

CHANGEMENT

Dans la nuit du 5 Août, une jeune fille errée dans les rues sombres tenant d'une main sa baguette et de l'autre de grosse valise où était fixé une cage qui

contenait un chat orange.

Celle-ciétait nulle autre que Hermione Granger que faisait –elle dans les rues mal fréquentés de Londres ? Soudain elle leva sa baguette et le magicobus arriva.

**Bonjour !**S'écria Stan

**Bonjour !** Répondit doucement Hermione sortant de ses pensées.

**Où, puis-je vous déposez Mademoiselle ?**

**Au chaudron Baveur s'il vous plaît !**Demanda t-elle de sa voix triste.

**Très bien c'est parti!**

Elle alla s'asseoir dans une banquette. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à certains endroits. Mais elle était tellement fatiguée par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait vécues.

**Nous sommes arrivé jeune fille.**

**Merci, au revoir!**dit-elle un peu endormie.

Arrivé devant le comptoir, elle demanda une chambre, elle longea le couloir et entra dans sa chambre. Hermione se mit sur lit et commença à pleurer pendant toute la nuit.

Le lendemain le soleil fut timide ce jour là. Il ne pointait pas vraiment le bout de son nez.

De petit bout de bec se fit entendre de la fenêtre, Hermy se leva et ouvrit au phénix, lui donna à manger et tira le petit message de sa patte.

_Chère Hermione Granger,_

_J'ai appris le drame qui c'est passé. Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances pour votre frère et votre petite sœur. J'ai su également votre situation. Vous pouvez venir à Poudlard plus tôt si vous le désirez. Je vous annonce que vous êtes préfet en chef donc vous aurez un dortoir spécial que vous partagerez avec votre Homologue masculin. Ci-joint votre insigne puis votre liste de fourniture pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. _

_Portez-vous bien, et répondez moi si vous venez plus tôt !_

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione souria de la bienveillance de cet homme. Elle répondit à la lettre du Directeur.

_Monsieur,_

_Je vous remercie de votre proposition et je l'accepte. Je viendrais donc pendant la dernière semaine des vacances._

_Salutations _

_Hermione Granger._

Elle mit le mot sur la patte du phénix et il s'envola. Hermione alla se préparé, elle voulait faire ses fournitures tout de suite comme ça elle pourrait bouquiner.

Elle s'habilla d'un jean taille basse, d'un débardeur vert forêt qui laissait voir ses belles formes et son ventre plat ainsi que son piercing qu'elle avait fait

pendant le mois de juillet. Elle attacha ses cheveux qui étaient devenu lisse en queue de cheval. Elle se regarda dans un miroir et se maquilla légèrement un

peu de gloss, pour faire ressortir ses belles lèvres pulpeuses. Un peu de fard à paupière vert pastel pour ne pas assombrir ses yeux qui avaient déjà perdus

ses jolies petites étoiles qu'elle avait avant. Un peu de mascara et également du bush pour faire ressortir ses pommettes.

Elle partie vers la librairie...

**Bonjour !**

**Bonjour, mademoiselle vous venez chercher vos livres pour votre nouvelle année ?**demanda la vendeuse d'un ton doucereux.

**Oui !**Répondit-elle

**Vous êtes en qu'elle année ? En 6e année à Poudlard c'est bien ça ?**

**Oui c'est ça !**S'exclama Hermione.

La vendeuse partie avec la liste de fourniture de Hermy, dans différent étage et réapparue avec plusieurs livre. Elle les mit dans un petit sac et Hermione paya,

elle sortie de la librairie puis ensuite se promena dans les magasins. Maintenant Hermione était une fille qui aimait rendre soin d'elle ; Elle s'acheta des

vêtements et puis parti chez Honeduck pour prendre une crêpe. Elle se mit dans le fond du restaurant. Juste derrière elle, se trouvait Drago Malfoy, elle ne le

vit pas immédiatement.

**Bonjour Mademoiselle bienvenue chez Honeduk !Que puis-je vous servir ?**demanda un jeune garçon en pleine admiration devant une telle beauté.

**Bonjour, je vais prendre une crêpe au chocolat !Et comme boisson je vais prendre de la barbe de dragon.** Répondit-elle

**Très bien pas de problème ! Je vous apporte ça toute suite mademoiselle…**répliqua doucement le jeune homme.

**Hermione.**

**Très bien j'arrive tout de suite Hermione, moi c'est Andrew** lui souria celui-ci.

Drago en entendant ce nom se retourna avec un sourire méchant mais quand il la vit son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle était tellement belle, tel un ange.

* * *

**Voilà si vous voulez la suite je veux des reviews!bisous Arwenajane**


	2. révélation

Sa vie était déjà tracée, à la fin de ses études à Poudelard il recevra la marque pour devenir mangemort il épousera Pansy parkinson même si il ne l'aimait pas, « son père est fortuné et ils sont de sang pur elle te fera de bon héritiers » Lui avait dit son père. Il allait mourir vers 40 ans. On écrira dans les journaux « Drago Malfoy retrouvé mort dans son bureau, il sait sucidé en se jetant un ava deka » Pourquoi ? Lui seul le savait pourquoi vivre si on ne peut pas aimer celle qui fait battre son cœur !

Mais il ressentait de la jalousie quand il voyait les garçons tournaient autour d'elle. Il voudrait bien leur crever les yeux pour qu'ils ne les laissent pas glisser sur sa dulcinée qu'il aimait en secret. Et là un petit serveur de café lui fait la cour il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Il s'approcha du comptoir et demanda au garçon :

Salut ! Elle te plaît la fille là-bas ?

Oui, je la trouve super jolie !Répondit le serveur en rougissant.

Je dois te dire quelque chose mon cher, cette fille est à moi !Tu m'entends si tu la touches où si tu lui reparles tu vas voir, je ferais de ta vie un cauchemar !Répliqua Drago d'un ton sec et dure en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le garçon prit peur et accepta, il alla s'occupé d'autre client et demanda à Sylvie une serveuse d'apporter la commande de la jeune fille table 69.

Il la suivit toute l'après midi sans lui parlait, se sentant observée, se retournant de temps à autre mais ne voyant personne elle pensait être folle. Hermione vit dans la rue deux bonhommes du même âge qu'elle. Quand elle aperçue que c'était un rouquin et un brun avec des lunettes elle fit demi-tours.

Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne veuille pas voir la belette et le balafré ? S'étonna Drago.

Il se décida d'aller parler à celle-ci ! Il courra jusqu'à être devant elle. Il attendit et il la revit, il respira, remit « son masque » et parti vers elle.

Tiens, tiens, granger où sont tes deux petits toutou ? Fait attention à toi ne reste pas toute seule sinon il se pourrait que tu te retrouves en danger !souria Drago méchamment en la détaillant de haut en bas pour la grave dans sa mémoire.

Si tu crois que tu me fais encore peur ! Il y a quelque mois oui ! Mais maintenant tout est différent tu ne m'impressionnes plus du tout !Répliqua Hermione d'une voix dure et sec qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Alors dégage ! Tu pollues mon atmosphère !

Trop surpris il ne lui répondit pas et la laissa passé.

« Je réussirai à savoir ce qui se passe ma douce Hermione » pensa Drago


	3. Ce jour où tout à changer!

**Jorajho :** Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !bisous

**Hadilena **: Coucou ! Voici la suite !Bisous

**Diabolikvampyr :** Salut ! Voici la suite que tu attendais bisous !

**RosarioRome :** Salut, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Bisous!

**Valentine Salgado :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite ! Bisous

**Kathy Magda :** Voici la suite, tu me diras ce que tu en penses !Bisous !

**Bloodymelou :** Merci bloody, oui on peut dire ça. Je te laisse découvrir la suite.

**Pauapu **: De rien, j'aime bien ta fic voici une petite suite de la mienne. Bisous 

**Elvieltini :** Merci beaucoup pour le conseil !Vivement la suite de tes fics !Bisous

**Sweety-Witches :** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bisous

* * *

**Maintenant laissons place à la suite ! (lol):**

Elle partie droit devant elle, Hermione voulait tout laissait derrière elle ! Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Chaque jours depuis cette nuit, hermione se le demandait. Ce jour, où tout à basculer et qui la hante tous les soirs !Tout d'un coup elle bouscula une personne. Elle releva la tête et voulu s'excusa mais se raviva en voyant la petite rouquine des wesley qui lui souriait.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a à me sourire comme une débile celle-là ! Se demanda t-elle.

Salut ! Mione !Les garçons vont être contents de te revoir ! Dit –elle

Salut Ginny !en faîte j'aurais pas le temps de les voire, je dois finir mes fournitures !

Oh bah on peut les faire ensemble !souria t-elle

Non, je préfère me retrouvée seule pour les faire !

Oh !Ok tu peux venir pour la dernière semaine des vacances au terrier ?

Non, je veux passer mes derniers jours chez mes parents !

Ah ! Répondit celle-ci déçue

Tchao

Ok, on se voit à Poudlart bye !Dit la rouquine

Hermione rentra au chaudron Baveur avec toutes ses fournitures qu'elle déposa sur son lit. Avant de partir dans des sanglots incontrôlables,

S'ils croient que je vais resté leur gentille petite Hermione, qui adore lire et qui les réprimandes gentiment, ils se trompent, je veux plus jamais leur parlé à ses prétendus amis, c'est de sa faute, j'aurais jamais dû lui parlait en première année !(Elle prit la photo qui trônait sur le chevet qui représentait sa famille : ses parents, elle, sa petite sœur et son frère défunts)Charlotte et Théo n'auraient jamais trouvés la mort !C'est de sa faute à ce foutu Saint Potter !Je le hais !Cracha t-elle.

Elle s'endormie dans à bout de force d'avoir verser toute les larmes de son corps.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla avec les mêmes habits que la veille, les yeux rougis par les pleures et la douleur. La cicatrice de son cœur ne se refermé pas par contre, Hermione c'était replié sur elle-même depuis l'annonce du décès de son frère et de sa sœur par un policier qu'elle détesta dès ses premiers mots qu'il avait prononcé.

Flash back :

On sonna à la porte d'entrée, Hermione alla ouvrir car elle était toute seule à la maison, ses parents étaient partis en voyage, sa sœur et son frère étaient avec leurs amis.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, Madame ou Monsieur Granger sont-ils là ?car j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à leur apprendre » lui demanda un officier de police l'air triste.

« bonjour, non mes parents ne sont pas là !Mais je peux prendre un message !Répondit Hermione.

« voilà je vais vous expliquez, je peux entré, (il entra elle ferma la porte et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger) il y a eu un accident qui c'est produit dans le boulevard Jules. Il y a eu deux enfants qui ont été tués.

Non, non !S'empressa de répondre Hermione en se remémorant où son frère et sa sœur devaient passés l'après-midi, Dîtes moi pas que c'est…

C'est malheureusement charlotte et Théo les victimes !

Hermione s'écroula sur le divan secoué par des sanglots. Mais se redressa aussitôt

Qui sont les assassins qui ont fait ça ? Arriva t-elle à formuler correctement malgré les pleures qui lui serraient la gorge.

Justement, nous ne le savons pas nous avons interrogés des passants mais ils n'ont rien vues, et ensuite les enfants qui on était présent l'une était trop terrifiée pour dire quelque chose et l'autre divagué en disant des brides de mots incompréhensibles comme :deka, un jet de lumière verte et ensuite plus de vie !

Il perdait la tête, il répétait ça à l'infini. Les médecins veulent qu'il soit interné ! Pauvre garçon, la mort de ses amis la touchait énormément.

Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant son récit.

Hermione pleura pendant des jours et mangea très peu jusqu'à ce que ses parents reviennent et là voit dans cette état. Elle se jeta dans leurs bras et pleura de plus belle en disant à travers ses sanglots :

Théo et charlotte, ils sont …qui fut coupé par des pleurs incontrôlables

Ils n'ont pas été gentil avec toi ? répondit doucement son père.

Ils sont mort !Cria t-elle

Sa mère s'évanouie, son père la mit sur le canapé et demanda : comment ? que dis-tu ?

Ils sont mort !S'époumona Hermione avant de s'écouler par terre fatiguée et en pleure.

Le père de Hermione coura dans toute la maison croyant que sa fille disait des bêtises simplement pour leur faire peur. Mais plus il allait dans toutes les pièces de la maison plus son cœur se serrait. Il criait c'est pas **POSSIBLE !**

Il repartit dans la salle à manger pris Hermione par le bras et la secoua en criant :

**TU AS FAIT QUOI DE MES ENFANTS !**

Hermione pleura de plus belle de peur et de tristesse.

J'ai rien fait, ce sont les mangemorts, un des amis à Théo a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui à prononcer une incantation puis il y a eu un jet vert qui provient sûrement d'une baguette. J'en suis certaine maintenant ce sont des mangemorts !

**TES DEMONS ONT TUES MES ENFANTS !**Cria t-il, son père reprit plus doucement et froidement, part va t-en je ne veux pas que ma femme te voit. Nous ne voulons plus de toi ! Part dans ton monde !Et oublie nous car pour nous tu n'es rien !

Quoi ?Papa… !Répliqua Hermione.

**JE NE SUIS PLUS TON PERE, SORT DE NOS VIES, TU AS DEJA ASSEZ FAIT DE DEGATS COMME CA, TU NE CROIS PAS ?**

Mais ? Maman…essaya t-elle en voulant s'expliquer

Tu es toute seule !Tu m'entends !Ta mère comme tu dis sera d'accord avec moi. Chuchota t-il en direction de sa femme qui était toujours inconsciente.

Hermione partie cherchée ses affaires et sortie dans l'inconnue qui lui ouvrit les bras. Comme pour lui dire vient mon enfant, petite orpheline, moi je ne t'abandonnerais pas car je suis l'infini et mon amour également. C'est ainsi qu'elle partie dans la nuit.

* * *

Voilà pour savoir la suite reviews obligatoire lol! bisous à tous!**Arwenajane**


	4. colère

bonjour tout le monde!

Titia: oui je sais que je suis sadique pardonne moi je ferais plus vite pour le prochain chapitre dsl encore bisous

Buzame: merci beaucoup voici la suite!Bisous

Elvieltini: Je tiens absolument que tu me donnes des conseils donc si il y a des trucs qui cloches etc. tu me le dis lol! Voici une petite fin avec drago enfin je vous laisse sur votre faim mdr Bisous

Sam malfoy: voici la suites et vivement tes suitesà toi je suis à fond dedans lol!Bisous

Lovedavidanders: voici la suite merci pour ta reviews elle m'a fait super plaisir!Bisous

Hadilena: merci pour ta reviews voici la suite!Bisous

JORAJHO: merci à toi de m'avoir poussé à publier mes fics merci et bisous

Je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent!

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillé pas le chatouillis des rayons chaud du soleil qui percer de la fenêtre. Elle se leva péniblement et alla à la salle de bain.

OH mon dieu ma tête ! S'écria son reflet dans le miroir d'un air indigné.

Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et emmêler son visage était pâle et cerner autour de ses beaux yeux, gonflés comme des kiwis et rouge d'avoir tant pleurer.

Oui, c'est vrai il faudrait que j'arrange tout ça, avant d'aller à Poudlard. Réfléchi t-elle.

En quelques coups de baguette, ses cheveux étaient redevenus lisses, son visage avait reprit son teint mat qu'elle avait avant la tragédie de ses vacances. Ses jolis yeux n'étaient plus aussi gonflés et rouge mais maquillés avec du crayon et du fard à paupières qui mettaient ses prunelles en valeurs. Elle opta pour un débardeur sans bretelle noire qui moulait bien ses formes ou l'on apercevait une salamandre dans son dos au niveau de l'épaule gauche et une jupe courte de couleur noir, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse qui montré de belle jambes ferment et bronzés. Elle mit ses chaussures en pointe noire et partie en compagnie de patterond pour la voie 9 3/4 .

Arrivée dans le train elle chercha un compartiment ou il n'y avait personne. Mais elle avait le choix, car ils étaient tous vide la rentré s'effectué dans 1 semaines.

Patterond en avait marre de rester enfermé alors lorsque hermione ouvrit la porte du compartiment il miaula sévèrement.

Bon très bien, on choisi celui-là si tu en tellement envi ! S'écria hermione contre son chat.

Elle s'assit et lui ouvris la grille de sa cage, mais celui-ci fit la tête car sa maîtresse lui avait crié dessus.

Très bien, tu n'as cas resté dedans et boudé et quand tu verras que sa ne sert à rien et bien tu viendras !S'époumona celle-ci enragé.

Hermione prit son sac puis en sortie un livre sur l'histoire de la magie en générale. Elle le lu pendant quelques minutes car la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et celle-ci ouvrit des yeux d'étonnement quand elle rencontra deux océans.

Que fais-tu là ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

Pendant ce temps le jeune homme la détailla de plus près elle était de plus en plus jolie surtout quand elle était en colère car ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs.

* * *

voilà je sais que c'est court mais je vous promets de faire vite si j'ai beaucoup de reviews mdr!

bisous

arwenajane


	5. un mot de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous!

Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous aies pas oublié seulement c'est dernier temps je me sens pastrès bien!( un peu petite peu morose enfin sa dépend aussides heures qui son quelques fois pire) enfin tout cela pour vous dire la suite arrivera samedi j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

Bisous à tous je vous adore!

ARWENAJANE


	6. Chapter 6

bonjour tout le monde!

Et oui! c'est un nouveau chapitre! je m'excuse pour l'attente mais voilà, le principale c'est la suite lol! donc je vous laisse découvrir la suite et les autres viendrontrapidement également!

je vous embrasse et pardonnez moi encore.

gros bisous

Arwenajane :)

* * *

Que fais-tu là ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

Pendant ce temps le jeune homme la détailla de plus près elle était de plus en plus jolie surtout quand elle était en colère car ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs.

A ton avis ? Je joue au quiddich ? Non, où va ce train ? À Poudlard donc réfléchit enfin si tu y arrives car je sais pas j'ai l'impression que ton cerveau est au ralenti. Ricana Drago.

Ah !Ah ! Laisse moi rire !Car je suis plus forte que toi dans toutes les matières !

D'un coup une petite tête blonde se mit à coter de drago, celui-ci ne s'avait plus qu'elle attitude prendre.

Bonjour mademoiselle ! s'exclama une petite voix qui appartenait à la petite frimousse

Bonjour !répondit doucement Hermione en regardant cette jolie petite fille qui s'approchait d'elle et qui s'assit juste à coter.

Comment t'appelle tu ? demanda la petite fille

Emilie vient on ne reste pas avec des sang de bourbe ! répliqua drago

La petite fille commença à pleurer drago commença a s'approcher mais elle redoubla ses sanglots. Hermione qui avait plus l'habitude que drago prit la petite dans ses bras et lui fredonna quelques notes douces à l'oreille. Emilie arrêta ses pleurs et s'endormie sur hermione. Drago n'en revenait pas de la tendresse et de la douceur qui se trouvait devant lui. Et cette simple scène lui avait fait fondre une partie de son cœur de glace qu'il essayait de constituer en vain. Il partie sur la banquet en face de hermy qui en fut étonné qui ne crie pas qu'elle allait contaminée la petite.

Je ne sais pas comment mit prendre avec elle. Soupira drago visiblement triste son masque était tombé cela devenait trop dur d'avoir des responsabilités et ce lourd masque tout cela il en avait assez mais il allait devoir le remettre à la rentré. Pour l'heure il peut en profiter un peu il était drago et à la rentrée il reprendrait le masque de Malfoy le hautain, le cruel, le froid….

Qui es-ce ? demanda hermione en regardant la jeune fille endormie sur ses genoux.

C'est ma…commença le blond mais dumbledore le coupa

Bonjour mes chères enfants comment vous portez-vous ?

La petite Emilie coura dans les jambes de drago elle avait peur de cet homme âgé.

Bonjour répondirent ensemble les deux élèves.

Je vous aie préparé vos appartements de préfet en chef que vous aurez durant votre année scolaire. Maintenant suivaient moi. Souria Dumbledore.

* * *

La suite arrivera vite !

Une petite reviews m'aidera à aller plus vite lol!gros bisous tout le monde!

Arwenajane


	7. Chapter 7

coucou tout le monde !

voici la suite je m'excuse pour le retard!

Je serais plus régulière maintenant!

bisous à tous et un grand **MERCI** à tout le monde!

* * *

Dumbledore leur montra leur appartement ainsi que la chambre réservée à la petite Emilie

qui se trouvait à partager la même chambre que hermione. La petite était ravie et Hermione

s'en aperçue et lui fit un sourire.

_Elle ressemble fort à Drago se n'est quand même pas sa _

_fille ? Elle doit avoir qu'elle âge ? 2ans ? Sa voudrais dire que drago serait père depuis _

_ses __16-17 ans ?non pas possible ? Enfin je sais plus il a l'air si différent avec elle !_pensa

Hermione en regardant drago dire bonne nuit à la petite. Il faut que je lui demande, après

tout si elle dort dans ma chambre c'est normal que je sois au courant.

**Euh, Malfoy je peux te parlé un petit moment s'il te plaît ?** Demanda celle-ci rapidement

car drago était déjà au seuil de la porte.

**Oui, dans le salon !** répondit froidement drago,** alors que voulais-tu savoir ?**

**Je voudrais savoir qui est Émilie pour toi ?** demanda hermione en rougissant.

**Emilie est tout simplement ma ...**

Il fut coupé par une jeune fillette qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il courut dans la chambre et l'entoura de ses bras elle se blotti tout contre lui et pleura de plus belle.

**Que ce passe t-il ma princesse ?**

**C'est que j'ai vu maman ! Et elle sait transformer en monstre, elle voulait me manger car j'étais une vilaine fille car je mettais enfuie.**

**Chut tu sais qu'elle ne peut rien te faire tant que tu seras ici avec moi, tu le sais ?** Murmura Drago à la petite qui se calma et se rendormie aussitôt.

Drago se retourna pour se retrouver face à Hermione est il se souvient qu'avant il lui devait une explication.

**Donc comme je te le disais plus tôt. Emilie est ma….**

**Non c'est plus la peine de me le dire, je présume que c'est ta fille non ? Bon je dois y aller.**

A ce moment là, drago empoigna le bras de Hermione et il lui répondit sèchement :

**Si personne ne me laisse m'expliquer je peux pas te le dire.** Puis il radoucie le ton de sa voix : **Emilie n'est pas ma fille mais ma sœur. Nous, nous sommes enfuie du manoir mon père est en prison ma mère est devenue folle elle a voulu tout d'abordjeté unsort mortel àma sœur mais je m'y suis opposé et maintenantnotre mèrenous cherche pour nous tuer car pour elle nous ne sommes plus ses enfants. Son fils comme elle le dit c'est Paul mon frère aîné le seul qui a la marque car moi je l'ai refusé cette été.**

bisous et à bientôt

Arwenajane


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour les aim(e)s! excusez moi pour le retard!

voici la suite pour Noël!

je vous souhaite de bonne fête!

* * *

Chapitre 8

Mais ta sœur pourquoi elle lui en veut ? demanda Hermione toute curieuse.

Elle n'a jamais voulu de fille, Emilie n'aurait jamais du voir le jour. Quand ma mère a su qu'elle était enceinte elle a voulu avorter mais mon père s'y ait opposé voulant un autre fils. Mais quand elle est née mon père n'en voulait pas car c'était une fille et ma mère elle, elle l'a méprisé criant sur le bébé que c'était sa faute si son mariage ne tenait qu'à un fil, elle ne lui a même pas donné de nom. Et moi j'avais 16 ans quand elle est arrivée et elle a tout changé dès qu'elle est née je m'en suis occupé sinon elle serait morte de faim. C'était quand même ma sœur je ne pouvais pas la laissé comme ça. Alors Je la nourrissais à la façon moldu avec un biberon que je préparai moi-même car ma mère avait dit au elfe de ne pas donner à manger à la petite sous peine de torture. J'avais fabriquer un berceau en osier à l'aide de ma baguette je l'aie mi dans ma chambre.

Comment faisais-tu quand tu étais ici ?

Elle était avec moi, sauf que personne ne le savait, car personne ne connaît son existence ma mère a tout caché à la civilisation. Beau travail, je trouve.Dit –il ironiquement

Tu es un super grand frère, lui souria t-elle, si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour toi ou Emilie, tu peux me le demander, d'accord ?

D'accord, merci.

Elle commença à partir en direction de la porte de sa chambre et de retourna

Tu as trouvé un super beau prénom c'est jolie Emilie.

Drago se rapprocha d'elle.

C'est vrai ? Oui, sa lui va bien.

Puis s'en la prévenir il l'embrassa une douce chaleur se répandait dans leur corps. Plus rien n'existait. Rien qu'un seul petit baiser et leur vie bascula Hermione fut la première a reprendre son souffle suivit par drago qui avait un sourire jusqu'au oreille.

JJJJJeee doiiis alllerr partir ! À demain ! Hermione rougit de plus en plus mais avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse drago lui captura encore une fois ses lèvres et dans un doux baiser il lui murmura bonne nuit mon ange.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent chacun de leur côter en rêvant de l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain Hermione fut réveillée par la petite fille qui l'observé assise sur son lit.

Bonjour Emilie ! Lui souria Hermione avec une voix endormie.

Emilie se leva et alla vers le lit d'Hermione monta sur le matelas pour être à sa hauteur et lui fit un gros bisous baveux en lui disant bonzour ! Ce qui à eu comme effet de faire rire Hermione il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rie comme ça ! Depuis, depuis ce jour tragique et à se souvenir elle ravala ses larmes pour ne pas que Emilie la voit ainsi.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre du serpantard

Il dormait paisiblement telle un ange déchu.

Quand soudain une boule orange lui tomba dessus sur la figure.

Ahhhh on m'étouffe, on m'étouffe ! Cria t-il !

Hermione arriva en courant dans la chambre armé de sa baguette.

Mais non, idiot c'est mon chat qui a voulu te réveiller ! Rigola Hermione, bah alors patterond tu fais des frayeurs à Drago ? Ce n'est pas gentil ça !

Non, ce n'est pas gentil de toute façon tous les chats sont des voleurs et surtout des piromans ! répondit drago.

Pas mon patterond !

Oui c'est vrai il ne tourne pas rond ton chat !

Eh, je t'interdis de dire ça !

Oh mais je rigole Hermione, Emilie ne t'a pas montrer son animal qu'elle ramené avec elle ?

Non !

On va allé le voir, drago se leva il n'avait qu'un bas de pyjama Hermione était pivoine en le regardant.

Emilie ! Cria drago, où es didou?

Euh il est dans sa boîte je pense ! répondit Emilie de la salle de bains.

OK ! drago se dirigea vers le lit de sa petite sœur et trouva didou, voilà pourquoi je te disais que je rigolais ! J'en ai acheté un pour ma sœur en voyant le tien !

Didou était tout roux comme patterond sauf que c'était encore un bébé.

Alors comme ça tu as flashé sur mon chat ? Pouffa Hermione

Non, pour sa maîtresse ! répondit drago sur un ton sensuel

* * *

BONNE FETE ! JOYEUX NOËL ! 

j'attends vos commentaires!

Bisous

Arwenajane


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Non, ce n'est pas gentil de toute façon tous les chats sont des voleurs et surtout des piromans ! répondit drago.

Pas mon patterond !

Oui c'est vrai il ne tourne pas rond ton chat !

Eh, je t'interdis de dire ça !

Oh mais je rigole Hermione, Emilie ne t'a pas montrer son animal qu'elle ramené avec elle ?

Non !

On va allé le voir, drago se leva il n'avait qu'un bas de pyjama Hermione était pivoine en le regardant.

Emilie ! Cria drago, où es didou?

Euh il est dans sa boîte je pense ! répondit Emilie de la salle de bains.

OK ! drago se dirigea vers le lit de sa petite sœur et trouva didou, voilà pourquoi je te disais que je rigolais ! J'en ai acheté un pour ma sœur en voyant le tien !

Didou était tout roux comme patterond sauf que c'était encore un bébé.

Alors comme ça tu as flashé sur mon chat ? Pouffa Hermione

Non, pour sa maîtresse ! répondit drago sur un ton sensuel

* * *

Bonjour!

voici un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je répondrais au reviews du chapitre précédant et celui-ci dans le prochain qui arrivera surement très vite! désolé du retard!

* * *

Hermione devient immédiatement rouge pivoine et figée. Alors drago en profita pour s'approcher tel un félin vers sa proie, il se pencha pour atteindre ses lèvres et d'un coup une petite blondinette se rua sur Hermione en faisant tombé le Serpentard sur la moquette, elle tenait dans ses petites mains, une photo moldue de Hermione Charlotte et Théo souriant,

C'est qui ? C'est ta sœur et ton frère ? demanda gentiment Emilie.

En la regardant l'expression de Hermione changea son regard devient noir et une fine larme coula de sa joue. Elle arracha la photo des mains de la petite et parla froidement : Je dois partir !

Elle partie de la pièce précipitamment ils n'ont même pas pu lui dire quelque chose ! Et de toute façon il ne fallait pas car Hermione était partie comme une furie.

J'ai dit quelque chose de méchant ? Pleura Emilie

Non ma douce, c'est que comment dire, je pense qu'il lui est arrivé un malheur, enfin sûrement et je peux te promettre que je découvrirais son secret ! Répondit dray en la berçant dans ses bras musclés.

Hermione marchait sans savoir où elle allait car elle la revoyait sans cesse cette scène,

_Flash back :_

Les petits corps sans vie, froids de sa tendre petite sœur et de son frère couchés sur les durs pavés du trottoir tous les passants qui regardaient ce qui se passer. Le gendarme qui était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle était là aussi tout près d'elle, la tenant par les épaules.

_Fin du flash back !_

Et sans s'en apercevoir elle se trouva à la tour d'astronomie. Hermione regarda le ciel et cria à pleins poumons toute la peine qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle, les cicatrices qui était ouverte a de son cœur saignée abondamment, on le distingués à travers son crie de désespoirs qui parvenait aux oreilles de drago, emilie et les professeurs.

En entendant ceci, Emilie prit peur :

Qu'est qui ce passe drago ? Mione a un zoucis ? J'ai peur !

Ne t'inquiète je vais allé voir pendant ce temps tu restes ici et tu dessines d'accord ? demanda drago d'un air peu sur de lui mais il essayait de camouflé sa peur, drago se doutait qu'elle se trouvait à la tour d'astronomie, la peur lui noua l'estomac mais ne montra rien pour la petite emilie, elle était suffisamment inquiète comme ça !

D'accord, pour mione et pour toi ! Souria-t-elle

Oui sa va lui faire plaisir et à moi aussi ! Lui répondit-il.

Il sorti de la salle commune et couru aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient en priant qu'elle n'ait pas sauté.

* * *

Voici la fin d'un nouveau chapitre le prochain vous saurez si elle a sauté ou pas !

AAHHHHH mdr !

Vivement les reviews gros bisous et ne m'oublié pas !

Bisous

Arwenajane


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde:)

Une suite arrivera prochainement, excusez moi du retard mais avec le boulot pour l'école et les examens blancs je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire mais promis je n'abandonne pas ;) alors patience!

Bisous et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!

Arwenajane


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde!!!!

Comment allez-vous?

La suite arrive jeudi si tout va bien!!

Heureux?

je vous en prépare une longue enfin je vais essayé looool

En tout cas merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois chaud au coeur!!!!!

Merci énormément, sa me donne vraiment envie de continuer!!

;-)

bisous

Arwenajane


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre!! A bientôt!!

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**

C'est qui ? C'est ta sœur et ton frère ? demanda gentiment Emilie.

En la regardant l'expression de Hermione changea son regard devient noir et une fine larme coula de sa joue. Elle arracha la photo des mains de la petite et parla froidement : Je dois partir !

Elle partie de la pièce précipitamment ils n'ont même pas pu lui dire quelque chose ! Et de toute façon il ne fallait pas car Hermione était partie comme une furie.

J'ai dit quelque chose de méchant ? Pleura Emilie

Non ma douce, c'est que comment dire, je pense qu'il lui est arrivé un malheur, enfin sûrement et je peux te promettre que je découvrirais son secret ! Répondit dray en la berçant dans ses bras musclés.

Hermione marchait sans savoir où elle allait car elle la revoyait sans cesse cette scène,

_Flash back :_

Les petits corps sans vie, froids de sa tendre petite sœur et de son frère couchés sur les durs pavés du trottoir tous les passants qui regardaient ce qui se passer. Le gendarme qui était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle était là aussi tout près d'elle, la tenant par les épaules.

_Fin du flash back !_

Et sans s'en apercevoir elle se trouva à la tour d'astronomie. Hermione regarda le ciel et cria à pleins poumons toute la peine qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle, les cicatrices qui était ouverte a de son cœur saignée abondamment, on le distingués à travers son crie de désespoirs qui parvenait aux oreilles de drago, emilie et les professeurs.

En entendant ceci, Emilie prit peur :

Qu'est qui ce passe drago ? Mione a un zoucis ? J'ai peur !

Ne t'inquiète je vais allé voir pendant ce temps tu restes ici et tu dessines d'accord ? demanda drago d'un air peu sur de lui mais il essayait de camouflé sa peur, drago se doutait qu'elle se trouvait à la tour d'astronomie, la peur lui noua l'estomac mais ne montra rien pour la petite emilie, elle était suffisamment inquiète comme ça !

D'accord, pour mione et pour toi ! Souria-t-elle

Oui sa va lui faire plaisir et à moi aussi ! Lui répondit-il.

Il sorti de la salle commune et couru aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient en priant qu'elle n'ait pas sauté.

* * *

**chapitre 10**

Il la trouva debout sur le balcon, des larmes inondées son habituellement et joyeux visage mais là, il percevait toute la peine qu'elle ressentait.

« Hermione descend je t'en supplie, Emilie a très peur pour toi, puis il rajouta dans un murmure, moi aussi. »

Hermione ne voulait plus rien entendre elle avait les mains sur ses oreilles et pleurait. Puis d'un coup hermione...(tomba mdr) leva la tête et cru distingués deux visages dans le ciel, elle les reconnue mais quand elle vit qu'ils étaient triste. Elle descendit toute la peine qu'elle éprouvé s'emplifia car elle savait qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais rire, jouer, pleurer et dormir avec eux. Drago s'approcha d'elle à pas feutrer et l'entoura de ses bras et commença à la bercé une main sur sa taille fine et l'autre dans ses doux cheveux, elle avait niché sa tête dans le cou du serpentard, Hermione s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Après plusieurs minutes de pleure elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui chuchota "_**merci !"**_Avec un petit sourire triste.

"Que se passe t-il ? Que t'arrive t-il ? Je ne te reconnais plus, depuis que je t'ai vu dans le train ! Dis moi se qui se passe, raconte moi !" Lui demanda le vert argent avec un regard implorant (à la chatpotté )

"Je.je..je balbutia hermione aux bords des larmes elle lui cria, la hermione que tu as connu, que tout le monde connaît est morte cette été ,_elle murmura_, avec eux."

"Qui sont-ils ? "demanda drago doucement.

"Théo et charlotte, mon frère et ma sœur !" Pleura t-elle de nouveau dans ses bras.

"Je refuse de croire que la Hermione que j'ai connu et morte tu m'entends !! tu es bien vivante, tu es dans mes bras , que dirais tes parents…"

"Non, cria t-elle en pleure en se dégageant des bras du serpentard, la Hermione, la sang de bourbe comme tu l'appelais elle est morte tu m'entends elle est morte !!!!! Et ne parle plus jamais de mes parents !!!!"

"Ils t'ont fait quoi tes parents dit le moi, sa voix s'adoucissait il lui répéta dit moi !!"

"Ils m'ont, ils m'ont," elle n'arrivait pas à le dire elle le regarda et soudain une voix vint dans son esprit : « il veut seulement le savoir pour te faire encore plus souffrir, personne ne t'aime Hermione, regarde, pourquoi aurais-tu été abandonné ? Même ta propre mère ne veut pas de toi !!

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés drago lui répondit : je veux seulement t'aider, car, car je..Je…je car emilie t'aime bien ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses.

Tu ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive quelques chose, mais tu vas bien Malfoy tu n'es pas tombé sur la tête cet été ? D'habitude tu m'insultes, tu me provoques, tu m'humilie en publique tu voudrais que je sois morte et d'un coup comme par magie tu ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive quelques chose. Excuse moi mais je doute de tes paroles !

Puis elle partie toujours en pleure vers l'intérieur du château.

Il savait qu'elle disait tout ça sous la colère et la tristesse. Mais tout cela l'avait tout de même blessé.

Hermione essuya ses larmes et rentra dans les appartements des préfets en chef suivit de loin de Drago. Emilie couru vers Hermione avec un dessin, celle-ci lui fit un bisou et la remercia puis partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Drago arriva juste après et prit Emilie dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était tant de manger. Ainsi il partit en direction de la grande salle avec Emilie dans les bras en regardant la porte close de la préfète.

Hermione était entrain de lire mais elle n'y arrivait pas trop de souffrance était en elle, pleurer c'était la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire pour l'instant. Quand tout d'un coup son médaillon brilla doucement d'abord puis énormément !

Mais qu'est ce que….

* * *

Vous êtes soulagés, elle n'a pas sauté enfin dans ce chapitre, car par la suite notre hermy va être souvent le contraire d'elle-même mais pour savoir la suite, il faut que je m'active pour vous les posters ;) Mais pour cela il faut m'encourager, car c'est bien grâce à vous que je continue loool.

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour les chapitres précédents !! Merci beaucoup !!!

Voilà j'espère que sa vous a plu !

J'attends pleins pleins de reviews pour continuer ;)

A bientôt les ami(e)s !!

Bisous

Arwenajane


	13. Allo

Bonjour à tous!

Je reprends du serviceà partir des vacances de la toussaint! J'aurais un peu de temps à consacrer aux fics.  
Excusez moi du retard mais avec tous les boulots de l'Иcole etc..Et niveau morale c'était dur mais bon je n'ai pas eu le temps de les mettre à jour.

A trés bientôt et merci pour vos reviews, sa fait chaud au coeur.

Arwenajane


End file.
